1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock device and, more particularly, to a door lock device which is adapted to easily unlock the door by bringing indoor and outdoor handles in the turning, back and forth sliding, or twisting motion in any direction by means of cross-section cams.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a general door lock device. As shown in FIG. 1, the door lock device is provided with indoor knob 10 and outdoor knob 11 which are specially made for holding inside or outside a door 12 and located on both side surfaces of the door 12, wherein the indoor and outdoor knobs 10 and 11 are intended to be turned in one direction for making a door lock unit 5 move back and forth in such a manner that the door 12 is unlocked.
Furthermore, a door lock button 13 is provided in the center of the end of the indoor knob 10 so that the outdoor knob 11 is intended not to be turned for the purpose of preventing somebody's entrance into the interior of a room through the door. In order to release the door lock button 13 and thereby unlock the door, the user has to turn the indoor knob 10 in the one direction, or to insert a key 15 into a key cylinder 14 which is positioned in the center of the end of the outdoor knob 11 and then turn it in the key cylinder 14.
However, such a conventional door lock device as described above is so constructed that it is operated simply by the turning or sliding motions of the indoor and outdoor knobs 10 and 11, and accordingly, it is hard to operate accurately not only for normal persons but also for persons who have difficulty in moving their bodies or have a disability of the body, such as the old and the weak including children, pregnant women, physically handicapped persons and patients.